The Women's Health Research Group, University of Maryland, Baltimore, in partnership with the University of Maryland Center for Research on Aging, the Center for Preventive Health Services of the Maryland Department of Health & Mental Hygiene, the Maryland Osteoporosis Prevention and Education Task Force, and the Baltimore and Washington, DC Bone Clubs, is holding its Eleventh Annual Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research Symposium on Bone Health and Osteoporosis on October 7, 2005 in Baltimore, Maryland. The decision to hold a research symposium on this topic is largely driven by the Surgeon General's report on Bone Health and Osteoporosis published in 2004 that voices concern that there is still a lack of awareness among the public and health care professionals about the impact of osteoporosis and related bone diseases, and how they can be prevented and treated throughout the lifespan. We have planned a day-long symposium that will: 1) provide an update on the current state of knowledge on osteoporosis and bone disease in diverse populations and at different times in life; 2) identify evidence-based strategies for promoting bone health across the life span; 3) provide an overview of current federal and local policy perspectives on bone health; and, 4) highlight possibilities for future interdisciplinary research on bone disease and encourage young investigators to consider research projects in this important area. A group of nationally-known experts on bone disease and osteoporosis have been invited to present current knowledge and research on bone biology and epidemiology; prevention strategies; screening, diagnosis, and treatment of osteoporosis across the life span; secondary causes of osteoporosis; bone disease in special populations; local health department initiatives; and a Call-to-Action that will summarize strategies for health systems to improve bone health The program format includes individual presentations, a panel discussion, and informal special interest sessions. The target audience is scientists, clinicians and health care professionals, students and fellows, policy makers and local health department and area agency on aging staff from the Baltimore/Washington, DC area.